


Warm Soup

by BindiTheSkunk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Based on RP, Based on a roleplay, Erwin is flypaper for crazy people, F/F, F/M, Levi hates parties, Lighthearted but will have dramatic moments, M/M, MALEPREGNANCY, Mike is a cop, Mpreg, Multi, Nanaba and Mike are relationship goals, Nanaba is a doctor, Nanaba will not take anyones BS, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omegaverse, Protective Erwin, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Weirdness, a lot of noodle incidents, and so is Mike, big lipped alligator moments, but is forced to attend them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BindiTheSkunk/pseuds/BindiTheSkunk
Summary: Yoon Bum thought the world he had discovered would always follow him, but now he finds a chance to dig himself out when he is found by a friendly face WARNING: contains mentions of abuse and mpreg





	1. Chapter 1

Yoon Bum ran for what felt like days, when in fact, it had only been hours, his crippled feet and legs finally giving up and collapsing under him, he panted deeply, greedily sucking in air trying to recover his breath, he knew he had to keep going, Oh Sangwoo would find him and undoubtedly kill him if he did not.

He had himself and his baby to protect

It was not a planned pregnancy, Bum knew having a child was a bad idea for him and Sangwoo, his ex-alpha was abusive, and Bum himself had been refused any help for his mental condition, even after they had moved out of South Korea to Japan, he had gotten pregnant soon after Oh had set up his new 'playroom' and wanted to test it out, he had hoped it would make Sangwoo happy and would stop the abuse and murderous desires.

No such luck

All Bum had gotten out of telling him he was expecting his child was a beating, that night he had escaped, right after Sangwoo had fallen asleep, he had snuck out the door and despite his legs being how they were had managed to run, he ran till he had collapsed.

Bum wrapped his arms around his stomach, he hoped his strain had not hurt it, the baby might not have been planned, but he had to care for it, he needed to find food and shelter, get help for himself so he could afford to be in a safe and clean place when he finally had his baby.

He could not move another inch though, his legs, too damaged from being broken so many times and now the pressure their owner had placed on them in his desperation to get away had left the unable to work, they throbbed with pain and had slightly swelled up, all Bum could do was lean against the alley wall, it was cold and slightly damp from the earlier rain, the omega shivered, he was barefoot, and was only in a thin ratty sweater and an old skirt, he had not wanted to go searching for a coat, he just wanted out, if he did not get up, him and his baby would freeze to death out there in the elements...

"Are you alright?" came a voice to Bums left

Bum looked to see a huge alpha staring down at him holding an umbrella over the shaking omega, the alpha had blond hair slicked back and sky-blue eyes, he was also muscular and was wearing a large trench coat and dress pants with fancy shoes, he also had a grocery bag in his other hand.

But was surprised Bum the most was what was in those eyes, they possessed no sense of cruelty towards him, they looked sad, but for what?

"You look a bit like my Levi" the alpha spoke again sounding a bit amused now "you should not be out here, I can smell that you are expecting, where is your partner? are you lost?"

Bum's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure how to answer, he had received little to no kind words or attention the past several months, now his first real contact with the outside world had just shown concern for his well-being.

"I-I have no alpha..." Bum managed to get out

"oh, well I suppose we are having a dinner guest then," the blond alpha said offering his hand for Bum to take

Bum once again tried to get up only for him to be swiftly reminded why he was in the filth, to begin with, let out a cry of pain and sunk back down to the ground, his legs flaring up once again with pain.

"You can't walk..." the alpha said frowning, the look on his face was something Bum could not place...would the alpha leave him behind? now that he knew he was damaged goods?

The alpha got closer, taking off his trenchcoat and setting his umbrella off to the side, Bum felt fear, was this alpha going to rape him? he was helpless...he closed his eyes and prepared for the terror and pain that was sure to come any second.

A warmth enveloped him and the omega slowly opened his eyes to see the blond had draped his coat over him and was in the process of basically swaddling him in it's seeming miles of fabric and warmth before scooping him up like he was nothing more than a feather, the alpha then started walking towards a more western-style house.

Bum wanted to sleep, he wanted to sleep off his pain, he was warm and the alpha gave off a good energy towards him, the door opened to show a clean and conservatively furnished home, a delicious smell wafted to his nose from the kitchen, it smelled like fresh bread and some kind of soup.

The alpha settled him onto the sofa, coat and all, before grabbing a blanket off the back of it and wrapped him in that as well.

"Levi, I got your spices and ice cream, we also have a guest" the alpha called out and footsteps walked towards the kitchen doorway and Bum laid his eyes on what could have been his twin.

The other omega looked very much like Bum himself, his hair was in an undercut and was black, he also had pale skin and was short, but looking closer Bum saw the omega had sharp, narrow eyes that showed no fear, his mouth curved into a frown and his somewhat baggy shirt did nothing to hide the muscles under it, a small curve also poked through the shirt showing this omega was also pregnant like him, but his was an obvious pregnancy, but even the fact the bump looked a bit silly on his small frame, and the fact he was wearing an apron did nothing to take away from the scary image the omega cut.

"Erwin...what...is...that on our sofa?" the omega...Levi spoke, his voice was oddly deeper than the alphas was "I do not appreciate whatever you're trying to pull"

"Levi that's not nice, he is wounded and he is also pregnant like you are, I think he had an abusive alpha, he was in the alley, I could not just leave him there to rot in the rain" the alpha now dubbed Erwin said, not even flinching as his omega insulted him, Bum was amazed, he would have been beaten even worse if he had spoken to Sangwoo like that.

"Fine, but we are going to the police tomorrow and they can handle it" Levi turned to Bum, now looking a bit less scary, his eyes having softened slightly "well, get up, I will get you some food well Erwin draws you a bath, your filthy"

"He can't walk Levi," Erwin told him

Levi let out a disgusted noise and Bum tried to bury himself deeper into the sofa, but Levi's anger was not directed at him.

"Some alphas...reminds me of when I was back in college, those fucks treated omegas like they were nothing more than toys" Levi strode over to the sofa and put his hands under Bum's armpits and was obviously about to lift him up, but Erwin scooped him up first.

"Rest your back, you have been working all day long" Erwin tried to defuse his mate when Levi snorted because his objective was interrupted half-way.

"Our baby will not be born in a pigsty" Levi retorted following Erwin into the kitchen, getting a bowl for the omega

Erwin sat him in a chair at the table and a bowl of soup and a large piece of bread was set in front of him before both his current caregivers left the room to chat.

Bum stared at the food, unsure of what to do now, should he eat now? or wait till they get back? if he did not eat now it might be considered rude and he would be beaten, kicked out or both, but the same could be said for the earlier option as they might take offense at their 'guest' eating before them.

Bums stomach made the choice for him

He spooned the soup into his awaiting mouth, it was delicious and filling, it's heat spreading to every part of his body, both him and his baby finally getting the sustenance they desperately needed to thrive.  
He took a bite of the bread next, it was like fluffy heaven, he dipped a piece of it in the remaining soup and ate it if this was a dream he did not want to wake up.

Soon the food was gone and in his stomach, Bum let himself relax a bit leaning into the seat, taking more pressure off his aching feet, the kitchen was clean and every appliance shined, the table he was sitting at had a shiny edge to it too and gave off a smell of lemons, the floor was the only thing in the room that felt cold, but it felt good on his swollen feet, taking some of the edge off the discomfort.

Bum rubbed his belly, he was not far along enough to possess a bump, but he guessed his baby was happy in there after finally getting some good food.

Things finally seemed to be going right for him...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Considering "Dr.Yagami Files" is not getting a lot of traction I think I'll just take a break from it since it's not what is wanted...  
> so since I had a few more sparks for "warm soup" here you go 
> 
> The continuation of this story is based on an RP with "nekosamuri123" on Deviantart, expect more stories based on RP's with friends in the future, my buddies are always inspiring new ideas ^^

Levi stood next to the hallway, far enough from the kitchen to where they would not be heard by their impromptu guest, but not too far as the could not rush back in case he needed help  
"You sure the alpha who did this didn't follow you here?" Levi asked 

Erwin shook his head "I did not see anyone" 

Levi poked his head around the corner to see the fragile omega had already downed the soup and bread despite it not even being a full five minutes since it was put in front of him "wonder when the last time he ate was....alphas like that not only use beatings to control the omega but will withhold food and water as well" Levi scowled at the thought "I've seen the look in his eyes before...so many times..."

"It was like lifting a feather...It's not right what goes on" Erwin also looked into the kitchen glad that the guest seemed to be having no side effects from basically inhaling his supper.

"I used to think all alphas were like that....then I met you and Mike," Levi said making his mate blush "you two were the first alphas to walk into my shop and not just flat out try to buy me instead of my books. ..heck Mike bought 5 books and was back again 3 days later for more...by his third visit I realized he wasn't there to try to talk me into sleeping with him he just liked to read...then the first time he came in with Nanaba. ... I could see it in his eyes... like an older man who's has been married a long time to one person. ... she was his world the reason the sun rose every day. ... I admit. ... I was.... a little. .. jealous"

"Yeah, sometimes I felt like that third wheel..." Erwin admitted  
"I had the same moments with Isabel and Farlan. ..then...you started to open up to me" Levi said looking back into the kitchen at the pitiful sight inside it "I was always afraid of becoming that" 

"I think that is impossible" Erwin tried to joke to lighten the mood but it only earned him an annoyed look

"why do you think I trained so hard to become me?.... to avoid being someones slap around toy..."

Erwin just nodded "I will go make up the guest room," he said taking note that Bum looked ready to fall over now that he was full and warm 

"I wonder if we should call the police. ...they don't have the best track record with cases like this. ..but he needs medical attention"

"We all can worry about it in the morning after a good nights sleep" 

Levi absentmindedly rubbed his own pregnant belly as he made his way back into the kitchen well his mate went to take care of the guest room, he saw the boy was trying to stand up again to return the bowl to the sink and as much as this gesture was appreciated by Levi he knew that it would not end well for Bums legs or his soup bowl.

"easy does it kid I got that....you want any more?" Levi asked taking the bowl earning a slow hesitant nod in return.

Levi went and refilled the soup bowl, also tearing off more bread for the kid before ripping off some for himself since he too was playing host to a baby.

"Is there anyone we can call for you?" Levi said wanting to know if this omega truly was alone or if he had been someones captive and been forced to become pregnant for his kidnappers' amusement having been taken from a loving family, would not be the first case.

Bum shook his head 

"No one..."

"So I see..."

"y-your....not like.....o-other omegas......and your...mate is not like o-other a-alphas..." Bum said finally working up the courage to speak now knowing neither of them was going to beat or toss him out.  
"you're right....we are different if Erwin were like other alphas though he wouldn't be my mate. I never wanted a mate before him....because of the way other alphas are. ..and I've fought hard to suppress my omega instincts" Levi sighed leaning into the wall thinking back to his teen years and how if someone had told him, that in his 20's that he would find a loving alpha, get married after 2 years of dating and be expecting a baby, he would have beat the shit out of them for being an idiot.

"I have never met....a nice alpha..." Bum said looking at the floor dragging Levi out of his flashbacking 

"well, now you have....his friend Mike, is nice too...he's mated to a beta named Nanaba and she's a doctor," Levi said taking the once again empty bowl and putting it in the sink to wash.  
"well, I doubt any alpha would take an already damaged and pregnant omega..." Bum said knowing his chances of finding a true mate where pretty much zero percent, with his mental problems, the fact he had a baby on the way and the fact he knew he was not a lot to look at most of the time.

"Hard to say...but don't worry about that. Just worry about taking care of yourself and your child" Levi said, not wanting to give him false hope, but also not wanting to drag him down more than he already was, he was not going to be that cruel to someone "you still hungry?" Levi asked earning him a head shake.

"I'm okay....h-how did...your...your alpha...react....to..." Bum said sparing a glance at Levi's baby bump.

"He was very happy, in all honesty, I was not at first" 

Bum looked surprised at that admission "you?" 

"Having a kid was never a part of my plan, but I've had time to think and change my mind over it so now I'm happy we're having her" Levi once again ran a hand over the curve earning a kick from the baby inside and a small smile from Bum.

"Since you're full a warm bath should do you some good" 

Bum just blushed red knowing he must look really horrible in his ratty sweater and skirt with no shoes 

Erwin walked back into the kitchen "it's all set up, and I think Eren and Armin left some clothes here from their last visit when Mikasa was here for summer break,I don't think they would mind if he borrowed some to get out of that skirt and top" 

Levi nods "I do think he is around Armin's size" 

Both men helped the ill omega into the bath, Levi was _not_ about to be a useless sod on the sofa well his mate did the mother hen skit 

Gently Bum was stripped of his rags and put into the tub which was filled with comfortably hot water which allowed the mated pair to see the cuts, scars, and bruises that littered the omegas body which Levi began to gently clean the ones that he was sure the smaller man would be unable to reach.

Erwin was pissed off at the sight but tried to keep his voice calm and steady not wanting to make the skittish male fear him with an obscene display "No true alpha hurts their mate" he said quietly 

Levi knew his mate rarely lost his temper, but he also knew the signs, he could see the subtle wrinkles in his forehead and the way his mouth tightened after it shut "not all think like you and Mike or Mikasa or Eren. ...or even Jean. ... most seem to have been convinced that they can take what they want when they want. It's why Mike is working so hard to change laws to make sure the real monsters get punished"

Levi also wanted to hunt the sick fucker who did this down and beat the living snot out of him and then break every bone in his body, but right now, they could not act on their fury, they both had to focus on their parental instincts, well this omega was obviously not a pup, he certainly has had no care or perhaps even genuine love in God knows how long, so they both would do their best to offer it.

Soon all the muck and chill had worked it's way off and out of Bum's body flushing down the drain with the water and he was lifted out and dressed in a soft blue hoodie with a dolphin on it and loose green sweatpants, both were a bit big on him, but most clothes did tend to hang on his skinny frame, and these clothes did not have stains on them, nor smell like booze or death and decay, they smelled freshly washed and like they had hung outside to dry, it was comforting and made him even more tired.

Bum was carried into the guest room, it was softly lit and had grey paint on the walls and the bed was made up with lots of blankets and dark blue sheets which Bum was set down on.

The bed was soft and also smelled freshly laundered, Bum wondered if he did die in that alley and this was some kind of wonderful fantasy his fading mind had come up with to comfort him in his final moments 

"If you need anything let us know," Levi said "have a good nights rest" 

Bum settled into the covers and closed his eyes and was swiftly carried into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is sort of a "part 1" chapter since an event happens in this chapter that will continue in the next one
> 
> enjoy ^^

The mated pair headed to their bedroom where Levi slipped into one Erwin's nightshirts since it had his scent on it which drew him to it for comfort despite the fact he had the source with him most of the time and was very comfortable.

Erwin helped him settle into the bed since despite the fact Levi was not very big at this point, the bump was sizable enough to put him off balance and after everything that had happened that night Erwin just wanted to offer his mate some affection since he had brought a stranger into their home even if it was for a good cause, and an unmated Omega in the house could be seen as a threat even if the alpha in the house had no interest in said omega, or if they most of the time, as Levi usually put it, had the sex drive of a drunk sloth.

Levi laid down and looked up at the ceiling not feeling at all like sleeping which Erwin quickly took notice of from his mates face.

"want to talk?" 

Levi nods " I've got a bad feeling. ...like a storm is coming" 

"His alpha will be found, and punished," Erwin said resting his hand on Levi's arm 

"But..."

"But?" 

Levi sighs and puts his hand over his mates looking over at him "I fear he might not testify. ....most alphas like that aren't punished because of lack of witnesses or the omega is too afraid. ..or been drugged" 

Erwin bit the bottom of his lip a bit, a habit Levi had tried breaking him of many times showing he was trying to find the right words "maybe a few days of kindness will help...proper food and medical care..."

"He does need it" 

"I think he has a mental condition too...so he is in it for the long haul..."

Levi just nods before kissing his mates cheek and settling down more to sleep signaling for Erwin to do the same, as much as they still had on their minds they could not help their ill guest if they both were too exhausted to keep their eyes open.

The next morning the mated pair got up and Levi went to rouse their guest well Erwin went to get himself some coffee to help him wake up and start getting items out for breakfast.

Bum felt strong enough to where he could walk into the kitchen with a little help from Levi but was glad when he got to sit again since his feet and legs where still not in the best shape even if he had not run his mini-marathon the previous night.

"I see our guest is feeling a bit better..." Erwin said helping Levi get his teacup from a cupboard having already filled his coffee cup "I know we should have asked this last night but..what is your name?" Erwin went red a bit over his social faux pas.

"Y-Yoon...Bum...just...Bum though..." 

Levi made a bit of a face at the name but let it be for now slightly wishing he could Gibbs-slap the boy's parents for giving him such a ...word to be called by "I'm guessing your Korean?" Levi asked to which Bum nods "Did your ...old alpha make you come here?" another nod.

Levi sighed "well, suppose we can talk more later, right now you need some more food for you and your kid" and with that Levi got to making breakfast with Erwins attempts to help but was quickly exiled to the table to which he let Bum borrow his laptop to watch some videos hoping this would pass the time by till they could head out to the station.

After breakfast Bum ended up falling asleep on the sofa and neither of the two men felt like waking him up so they just got to going about their daily chores till a knock on the door was heard.

"Who on earth can that be at this early in the morning?" Levi scowled a bit turning to answer but Erwin stopped him not wanting whoever was on the other side to get a wash towel thrown at their face.

Upon opening the door he was greeted by a horde of friendly faces, Mike Nanaba Hange Molbit Eren Armin Jean Marco Mikasa Gunther Petra Oulu eld Isabel and Farlan all stood there holding wrapped gifts in their hands smiling.

Erwin stared trying to process the scene 

"uhh....hi?"

"Hey, is everything ready?" Nanaba asked

Erwin just mumbled 

"You didn't forget ...did you?" Hange frowned to which Erwin explained the previous night's adventure as quickly as he could hoping everyone would just file out till later

No such luck 

Nanaba quickly went into her 'Doctor Nana' mode and puts the present she was carrying on top of Mike's covering her husbands face* "why didn't call me?" Nanaba said disapprovingly walking into the living room and Erwin was forced to invite the rest of the mob inside and the noises they where making woke Bum up making him curl into the sofa cushions and then scuttle over to one end of it when Isabel B-lined for Levi's swollen middle and latched onto it rubbing the swell with her cheek lovingly "hello baby did you miss your auntie Issy!?" Isabel laughed when a wiggle was her reward for the intrusion.

Levi just sat there blankly staring at the slobby display taking place at his midsection making his mate chuckle at his expense.

Nanaba rolled her eyes a bit at the antics but could not help but smile making her way over to the sofa she nealed down gently putting her hand on Bum's knee to calm him "Hello, my name is Nanaba, what is yours?" Nanaba said smiling when she got a stuttered but still clear response "it's nice to meet you"

"It's nice...to meet you too..." Bum said, this woman was obviously a beta and had a warm aura about her that was calming.

"My friends tell me your hurting, May I take a look?" Nanaba asked 

Bum looked around at all the people in the room many of which were staring at him making his anxiety flare up again "I..uhh.."

"Don't worry about them, these are friends, we all planned a surprise baby shower for Levi" 

Levi glared at them "you did WHAT?" 

"Surprise!" Hange cackled putting an ostentatious looking party hat on Levi's head before patting Bum's making him flinch away from her.

Connie and Sasha arrived with more food in their arms and Armin asked where he should put his jello mold and eventually, Levi managed to herd everyone to the kitchen from his sofa spot to put their food into hoping none of it would spill or be dropped.

Nanaba gently treated the wounds and wrapped Bum's legs to help them heal better before Jean and Marco also arrived, Marco, having a swell to his stomach from being five months pregnant himself.

Jean had his hand on the small of his omegas back helping him maze through the crowd to a chair to sit down. 

Bum watched all of this feeling very out of place, he was in a warm house filled with loving alpha's and happy omega's, two of which where visibly pregnant, being doted on by their alpha's as the pregnancies progressed, not scared, mentally and physically broken, the father of their child insane and murderous, he knew the dream of many an omega, and a dream he had long since let go of ever having, was to have a mate that would love them, hold their hand in the delivery room, making silly faces and taking pictures of their babies once the little one arrived.

Bum sniffled a bit "I feel so out of place..." he whimpered "I am out of place...I'm a third wheel"

Nanaba rubbed his knee trying to break him out of the negative thoughts "everyone here is..... a little excitable. ...and crazy... in fact, we're not all here....but we toned it done so Levi wouldn't throw us all out. He hates parties"

Bum just stared at his feet till a noise forced him to look up to see Jean chasing Connie around for stealing his plate of food till Erwin grabbed the two of them and forced them apart

"Oh those two...so childish" Nanaba chuckled lightly "Jean you have a child on the way you need to grow up and behave yourself" 

Jean slowly nods "yeah ...yeah...sorry..."

Armin helped Marco find another seat further away from the chaos

"They can be a rowdy bunch can't they?" Marco smiled rubbing his bump eager to feel the first kicks of his child that had not come just yet.

Armin nods frowning a bit "you and Levi don't need the stress" 

Marco rolls his eyes at that "I feel fine....though I'm sure if any of them drop a single crumb on the floor Levi will kick them..."

"Most likely...."

both boys look over to see Levi's look-a-like take a cookie from Historia's plate and taking a bit of it making his eyes light up

"Looks like their guest feels a bit better" Marco noted to which Armin sniffed 

" We have another pregnant omega here..." Armin noted 

"it seems his legs are hurt too...but Nanaba is looking over him so he's in good hands...I wonder if he and Levi are related or something. .." Marco wondered 

"They do not smell similar" Armin says

Marco blushes at that "I have never been good with scents, Jean is really the only one who I can smell well" 

Armin just nodded remembering an accident in their youth that led to this issue, but there was no changing it, and Marco did not let it affect him.

Erwin went over to the sofa and leaned down to Levi's ear "want me to maze through and get you some food?" 

"If you are brave enough, I do not want you losing a hand trying to get through the school of Piranha" Levi smirked watching his mate try and somehow succeed to get him a plate of goodies and make his way back over both taking note of Bum's more calm state.

"He seems to have relaxed," Levi said 

"He just needed to learn everyone is not going to try and hurt him" Erwin replys

"Right" 

"I don't want to think what would have happened if you did not need spices the other night......he would have been in pouring rain all night" Erwin looked at the floor the dark thought disturbing him.

"At least you were the one that found him"


	4. Chapter 4

After Levi had finished his snack a spot was set up by Erwin for Levi to open the babies gifts, pillows where propped up on the sofa and a footstool was put under Levi's legs to keep him as comfortable as possible during the process.

Armin walked over and set a box in Levi's lap which turned out to be a ocean themed mobile that played calming water sounds and a few beanie babies that included a goldfish and a dolphin making Levi smile a bit knowing the boy would most likely want to teach the baby about the ocean considering the boys dream was to become a Marine biologist and Levi was not about to complain about a willing teacher who was smart as a whip, who would undoubtedly prove to be a fun instructor for the baby.

"Thank you, I'm sure this will lull the baby to sleep very well, and the toys are also nice," Levi said making Armin blush and smile happily at the praise he was getting from the normally stoic man.

Jean was up next with a strangely shaped package and upon being opened the brightly colored hexagon inside abruptly made a loud moo before stating in a robotic voice that the source of the obnoxious noise was a cow making Levi jump a bit though he would later deny that it startled him at all.

Jean just grinned "it can teach the kid about animal sounds and names" 

"Yeah.....that's not going to eventually drive me crazy...." Levi mumbled making a few of the guests chuckle 

"it's actually are not that noisy and sound pretty realistic.," Jean said trying to defend his gift choice pouting a bit.

"I'm sure I'll be repaying you soon enough," Levi said bluntly making Marco chuckle nervously well rubbing his own swollen middle.

Historia was next and her gift turned out to be a bunch of CDs that played classical music and lullabies with a few children's books for when the baby was older. 

"Thank you," Levi said thankful for an antidote to the animal noise toy 

Mikasa got them a baby bouncy swing that could hang in the doorway, Levi remembered that she mentioned having one when she was a baby and apparently loved it despite how dangerous it seemed to be "Thanks,I'm sure the baby will love jumping around in this" Levi said making Mikasa simply nod and sit back down in her spot.

Yeah neither quiet knew how to interact with each other even to this day 

Connie was next with a baby monitor and a plastic bag full of random coupons for baby-related items.

Levi stared at the bag that with Levi's actually very gentle removal of it from its container had spilled several paper slips to the floor from it being overfilled.

"I didn't know what brands you guys liked so I just cut out every baby-related coupon I could find" Connie grinned 

"Thanks, Springer..." Levi was glad when Erwin caught his unhappiness and started picking up the papers off of the floor putting them in the box itself instead of trying to put them back into the bag. 

After the rest of the gifts had been opened and everyone had gorged on more food, most of the guests filed out to go home till only the expecting couple, Bum, Nanaba, and Mike were left in the house.

"Crazy bunch of kids" Levi mumbled trying to pick up the wrapping mess but just when it was at his fingertips one of the others got it from him to throw away telling him to sit back down much to his annoyance, he had been on his ass almost all afternoon! 

"They mean well," Mike said taking care of the boxes

Bum suddenly wandered over to Levi sitting down "um..when is the baby due?"

"Mine is due next month" Levi stated 

Nanaba nods walking over "right on schedule and from what I can tell about you, you're probably about a month along yourself" 

Bum nods remembering _that_ night very well 

"You're going to need to start on some vitamins soon" 

"Vitamins?"

Mike and Erwin kept picking up letting the three in the living room keep talking so they could have their own conversation 

"So how long is the boy going to be staying with you?" Mike asked trying to keep Armin's now melted jello mold from becoming one with the counter, which thankfully had been mostly eaten so he did not have to juggle too much.

"Not sure....he is mentally ill.....his legs are still wounded..not to mention his alpha might come after him..." Erwin sighed trying to figure out what he should do, this was not something he was skilled in.

"I've checked missing persons no one matching his description has been reported from our town... but I'm still waiting for the other precincts to get back to me" Mike wanted Bum's abuser to answer for what he did just as much as his friend did.

"His alpha might not have made a report...."

"True but....isn't there someone who cares that he's not home?"

"From the sound of it...no..."

"How sad"

Erwin nodded putting the bag of coupons in his office to sort through "At least here he has a safe and very clean place to recover ..."   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Before anyone had knew it, a month had passed by with their unexpected guest staying with them, he had no place other than a shelter to go to, and they were already packed to bursting point and the police had only offered to keep an eye out for anyone who came in looking for an omega who looked like Bum, so unless the alpha pretty much handed himself over on a silver platter, him being caught was slim to none which pissed the mated couples off to no end.

Currently Bum was offering Erwin some assistance with packing Levi's overnight bag so that the now very very due omega could get some more rest in, which he desperately needed considering the baby had shown it's displeasure with its comfy home getting smaller as it got bigger and would almost constantly move and kick trying to stretch out more than was available.

Levi was still stubborn as ever though and would keep trying to move from his resting spot to help with the bag, but had eventually given in and settled for backseat packing, telling his bag packers what he did and did not want in the bag which was quickly turning into a suitcase.

"Why don't you lay down and rest your back?" Erwin said trying to placate his mate before the kitchen sink was added to the bursting sack

"I am not helpless," Levi said frown deepening 

"I know that, but you need all the rest you can get, how about a back rub to help you relax?" Erwin offered walking over to the bed after receiving a nod.

Gently the alpha worked his fingers into the knotted up back trying to relieve some of Levi's discomfort making the omega sigh content with the massage till he was unceremoniously grabbed from his bliss with a cramp in his back making him tense up which Erwin noticed.

"What is it?" 

"either a cramp or your daughter decided to punch my spine" 

Erwin put his hand on Levi's stomach and felt it was tight, did not take a genius to figure out what that meant...

"You're having contractions..."

"and she's doing backflips in there, urg... Elizabeth calm down" Levi had picked the name a while ago but had not brought it up till they were sure their baby was a girl.

Erwin helped him up and picked up the birthing bag which quickly dug into his shoulder from the weight, he just hoped it would not bruise too badly.

The drive to the hospital was uneventful with Levi doing his breathing and Erwin trying to mind the speed limit knowing that if Levi felt things were going too fast, he would tell him.

Soon Levi was settled into a room with Erwin trying to figure out his scrubs well Mike and Nanaba with their three little ones took Bum into the waiting room.

Bum sat on one of the provided sofa's and looked at the floor trying to sort out everything that was going on before looking at the two "d-does it....hurt? to give birth...." Bum stuttered feeling his anxiety rise up again.

Nanaba sat down next to him and looked at her three little monkeys playing with Mike on the floor "yes but... the epidural really helps, if that's what you choose to do....and it's all worth it when you hold your precious baby in your arms"  
"Ok..."

Inside the hospital room, Erwin was holding Levi's hand who was pretty calm laying in the too hard bed looking around disapprovingly at the mess of machines that littered the room before noticing his mates forehead was tensed up "You ok?" Levi asked

"Yes, of course, how about you?" 

Levi shrugged a bit trying not to jostle the idiotic belt around his stomach that was monitoring the baby "It hurts a bit, but I have had worse" 

Erwin just kissed his head knowing that for a fact but not wanting to bring up Levi's past during this joyous occasion.  
\----  
Hours passed by as Bum squirmed in his seat feeling more and more nervous as every hour passed and more people showed up and joined the waiting party, not even the offer of a sweet from the vending machine being able to break him from his thoughts of everything that might be going wrong in the delivery room for his new friends, they had made sure he was happy and content, keeping him fed and making sure his baby was being kept healthy inside him, giving him more love and affection in one month, then he had gotten in his whole life, now they could be losing their own precious child, or Levi could be bleeding to death from complications, or both, he did not want to think of what might happen if they lost the baby, they would be broken...

He wanted so badly to see h-

"Friends of the Ackerman-Smiths?" came a soft voice from the hallway, looking up the waiting group looked up to see a smiling doctor who told them they could come in a few at a time to see the newborn 

Nanaba and Mike gently led Bum down the hall and into the recovery room, it was softly lit and was much more relaxing to be in then the labor room and the waiting room.

Soft cooing led the trio over to see Levi sitting up in the bed Erwin by his side, both looked tired but proud, Levi's hair was sticking up a bit in random places, which would undoubtedly be promptly fixed once his arms where free again, but right now in his arms was a wiggling, pink bundle.

"Meet Elizabeth," Levi said shifting the bundle to were they could get a clear look at her face 

The baby had chubby cheeks, as most babies did, and wisps of black hair stuck out of the little cap she was wearing, she thankfully did not inherit her dads eyebrows, but she was showing off a mini version of his nose, that was scrunched up in annoyance at suddenly being shifted from her cozy spot at her mothers breast, all in all, she was adorable.

"Hey there Lizzy" Mike cooed 

" _Elizabeth_ " Levi said sternly "We do not need Isabel forming an "Izzy and Lizzy" tag team of some sorts" 

"You know she already plans to do exactly that" 

"Let me be ignorant for a few more hours..."


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to the story and sorry for the wait, I apologize but writers block is a BITCH and that's why this is the last chapter...sorry ...but I might do a sequel, but I do want to do other things (the Hobbit and Sherlock have recently infected my brain so expect to see some fanfictions based off of those shows soon) anyway, onto the rest 
> 
> sorry, it's so short ...

It had been a week since little Elizabeth Kuchel Ackerman-Smith had been born into the world and her parents could not be happier with how she was growing like a weed, the duckling baby fluff hair of her birth had grown into soft whisps of raven black to rival her mothers, soft blue eyes that sparkled with thoughts known only to her and any compliment on their daughter caused both parents to puff like peacocks despite the late nights she caused them.

Bum felt very out of place 

He had started to notice a small lump growing on his belly, Nanaba said that baby bumps normally appear between 12 and 16 weeks, so at least he knew at least somewhat how far along he was, though he could be showing sooner because, despite Levi's constant attempts to stuff him with food, he still was very frail-looking, though it was getting better, he guessed the baby was getting a lot of the food, not that he minded, he was sure his baby was loving the delicious food it was being offered at every opportunity.

He sort of felt like another child in a way, being offered food and love, often being tasked with helping care for Elizabeth despite the constant insistence he sits for these tasks, he blamed that on his waifish frame and the overprotectiveness of new parents.

Would he act like that after his baby arrived? 

Would he put kisses on every inch of his child's face? 

Would he be able to Calm them down after they had a crying spell?

Would he count every finger and toe? 

Or would he fall into the pit of despair again because he did not have a mate with him to help raise the child?

What if he hurt it? 

What if he got postpartum depression and tried to...to...

No!

He had Levi and Erwin there to help him!

They trusted him with Lizzy 

They gave him strength 

They had taken him in and been by his side and given him more in the short time that he had been in their house then he had ever gotten in his 28 years of life, he would make sure his baby got that warmth from the very start.

Bum knew those negative thoughts were just trying to drag him down, perhaps even trying to force him to return to Sangwoo from pure mad love, Nanaba had gotten him in contact with a therapist she was friends with and got him on some pregnancy-safe medications that severely cut down on his hallucinations and paranoia, he was told flat out that he would always have these problems, but the medicine would help keep it to a manageable level to where he could tell when something was not real, but he would need to be carefully monitored at all times to make sure he would not be a danger to himself or to his baby, both before and after it was born.

Bum accepted these conditions, he knew that in order to ever have a hope to be able to keep his infant, he would need a lot of help and to be able to show that he could control himself and be able to teach another human how things went, even if he was never allowed to be alone with his child, at least then he was not risking their safety, that would truly kill him.

If it came down to it, if he was proven to be too unfit to care for a child, he would make sure it would be left with Levi and Erwin who would undoubtedly love it just as much as they did Lizzy and he would just leave them be, it would hurt him deeply to do that, but none of them needed him to darken their lives if he was going to be nothing but a hindrance to it, he would not make them suffer just so he could have an illusion of happiness for himself.

Soft cooing brought him out of his dark thoughts and he looked to the side to see two big blue eyes staring at him curiously from her baby seat, Elizabeth was contently watching him, as if trying to figure out why he looked so upset as she suckled on her pacifier before wiggling a bit in a way that Bum knew meant that she wanted to be scooped up and would spit that sucky toy out of her mouth and scream if denied it.  
Bum stood from his position on the sofa and scooped the infant into his arms settling down again next to her seat gently rocking her, Levi was nearby cleaning some books so he had no fear of anything happening because of this.

Elizabeth reached up and grabbed his chin, a sweet noise coming from her as she made contact making the pale man smile back at her, she really was too cute considering her mothers more often than not sour face and her father could also provide his own gonky facial expressions at times, so far Elizabeth had not offered too many off expressions, only making a scrunchy face when she was leaving a gift in her diaper for her parents to clean up.

Despite how cute that expression was, it warranted nothing but disgust 

Who knew something that is so little and sweet could produce so much of something so nasty?

He was glad they had not decided to teach him THAT yet, he was not ready.

Levi could not help but let himself offer a small smile at the scene, it was sweet watching his daughter and sort of other kid/sibling play with her, he knew that it was a long road before things could even start to look better for Bum, he needed a lot of therapy and carefuly monitored medications to make sure he was stable enough to be trusted with his child

Yes

It would be a long road 

But it would be one worth taking


End file.
